The South Central Health Information Network (SCHIN) of North Carolina endeavors to improve health professionals access to the region's health information resources. SCHIN is composed of thirty-two health care institutions with ten subsidiary sites in the rural south central region of North Carolina. Twenty SCHIN members are participating in this Information Access project. Other SCHIN members are seeking additional funding for this project from another grant source. SCHIN's Information Access project will acquire microcomputer hardware and software as well as telefacsimile equipment for participants. This equipment will allow needed information to be quickly identified through database searches which could be performed with user friendly online search packages such as GRATEFUL MED. GRATEFUL MED training for SCHIN institutions' health professionals would be provided through centralized and on-site workshops. Computerized library tools, such as the current N.C. AHEC Union List of Serials, would permit institutional health professionals to utilize local materials more effectively. Materials not available locally could be requested from other member libraries via online systems such as DOCLINE and transmitted by mail or telefacsimile. The Information Access Project would also electronically link the SCHIN institutions with other libraries in North Carolina, the ten-state Regional Medical Library (RML 2) Program, and the National Library of Medicine.